Something Unexpected Comes This Way
by AllesandraQuartermaine
Summary: Reposted: Kurt put his hopes into NYADA, not thinking about what other options would be out there. All he wants is to get out Lima. And well to be with Blaine. Then, a week before the auditions for NYADA, another door with another offer opens for him. Will he take the chance and grab it though?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Something Unexpected Comes This Way

Characters: Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Hudson-Hummel household, Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman, Warblers, New Directions, Will Schuester,

Pairings: Kurt/Blaine, Rachel/Finn, Carole/Burt

Canon Divergence from events in Season 3. Televised seasons 4 through 6 do not exist. So also alternate universe in a sense.

Summary: Kurt put his hopes into NYADA, not thinking about what other options would be out there. All he wants is to get out Lima. And well to be with Blaine. Then, a week before the auditions for NYADA, another door with another offer opens for him. Will he take the chance and grab it though?

Author's Notes: Thanks to some fans of this fic, I was able to get this fic back so I could rework it and put it back up. I had originally taken it down a while back because my dreaded writers block came and messed things up as well as real life issues. So anyways, the fic is back.

Here are three bullet points for new readers and probably refreshers for my old readers:

As stated, I diverge from canon. Greatly. Most of season 3 does not exist, nor does s4 through s6.

Rachel and Kurt never made up after the disastrous student election. Their friendship offically got torpedo'd and Kurt only remains civil towards her.

Kurt and Finn have a strained step sibling relationship. While the show made it seem like they became best brothers, I wanted something slow burning, so they are still a bit strained at the beginning and it will eventually get better.

As with it being put back up, I've edited some things, expanded on others, and added other stuff.

So with those three things in mind, I hope you all enjoy the redone fic of Something Unexpected and for the old fans of this, I hope you enjoy it again, and as always, questions, comments, constructive criticism is always welcome.

 **Prologue:**

 **One Month Prior**

A woman with dark hair glares at her computer screen, contemplating what would happen if she just stood up, grabbed the thing, and tossed it out the window.

"If you throw it out the window, there would be a highly probable chance it would land on someone."

She doesn't blink, or even turn around. "Most likely."

"And it would garner a lawsuit."

She sighs. "Probably."

"And then we would be without one of our illustrious leaders," the voice drawled the words out this time, using an exaggerted southern accent.

"Nicolas."

"Bad time?" This time the man behind the voices comes into view. She supresses a wince at his 'lucky' green leather jacket. The dark haired woman narrows her blue eyes on him.

"He just-"

Nicolas sighs. "I know... but I have something that may improve that sour mood of yours."

She just stares at him. "Really?"

"But you have to go on your computer so you can see it. Type into that search engine two words.. a name, actually."

She wasn't in the mood for games. "Nicolas."

"Melissa," he mimicked her tone. "Just do it," he says gently. "It'll help with the news he gave us."

She sits back down in her chair, and opens up her browser. "I'll humor you, because I need some good news. What's the name?"

She gets a big smile from her friend. "Kurt Hummel." He pauses. "Oh and type in Lima,Ohio and Glee Club."

"That's more than two words. Even more than six words."

He just stares at her. "Just type them in. Trust me, they'll give you the answer you need."


	2. Chapter 2

**Location: McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio**

Melissa pulls into the parking lot, staring at the high school while her engine idles for a minute. She pulls her phone out and just as she is about to dial, the phone rings.

"Knew I was going to call?"

She hears a huff of laughter from Nicolas. "You always call me before you meet with someone that you want to recruit. Kind of your superstition thing."

Her eyes narrow. "Don't you mock superstition, you come from the same background as me. I've seen some of the things you do, so no mocking."

Nicolas laughs again. "Can't remember his name can you?"

Melissa sighs. "No. I pretty much remember everything else, but with things going from mildly hectic to freight train hectic the past week, I'm surprised I even remembered the name of the school.

"Kurt Hummel. I finally watched that video that had you all intense."

"4 Minutes?" She smiles. "And that was a couple years ago, compared to the videos that are up there now. Potential, Nicolas."

"Well you can thank me now then. With a nice vacation to Cancun."

"What are you, sixteen?"

"In my heart sometimes."

Melisaa laughs, then cuts off the engine and starts to gather her things as she gets out of the car.

"Hey, did you see that Candles duet?"

"Watched it last night," She says as she adjusts her sunglasses. "As well as some others, there are a lot of videos of this club just riffing or fooling around..."

"If he can sing like that just fooling around..."

"I know," she murmurs as she spots the entrance and heads toward it.

This Kurt Hummel had range. A range she needed. They were going to lose Adam to LA in six months. Inwardly she wanted to curse at Adam's ambitions, but she couldn't. All she could do is find someone who has talent. Not only does this Kurt have an excellent range, but just watching him made her think he could, with some help that he does need, exceed past Adam's talent.

A smile threatened to emerge at that thought. Adam had enough of an ego that he would be floored. But he'll get that ego puncturing soon... losing him to LA will certain get a few punctures in that ego.. it'll be good for him though. And his ambitions lead Nicolas to tell her about Kurt Hummel.

Someone she was going to land.

"Did you find anything else on him?"

She heard Nicolas move around. "Just basic stuff. Father is Burt Hummel, owns Hummel Tire and Lube, has a stepbrother and is in the school's glee club that likes to post videos of their singers."

New Directions. Decent glee club. For a high school. Unfortunately, it didn't show all the voices very well, seeming to concentrate on this irritating brunette girl Rachel Berry. Melissa didn't care for the girl despite having never met her. Something about her singing left her cold.

Kurt's didn't. Granted he needs some help, he clearly didn't have any coaching or help in the past, so everything she saw was really self taught.. which was excellent. Just imagining how he could be with coaching and everything else she could offer him?

Just made her want to make sure to land this kid before someone else scooped him up.

She spots the entrance and heads towards it, weaving around some of the teens that were leaving the school already. She pauses as she sees one teen, a girl wearing a cheerleader uniform, her hair pulled back tightly, showing off her hispanic features. She's familiar enough looking that Melissa thinks she's in one of those New Directions videos.

"Hold on a minute," She says to Nick before stopping in front of the teen. "Excuse me?" She says politely.

She gets a hostile stare in return. Melissa just smiles. Which just makes the girl glare at her.

"What do you want?" The teen asks, her tone aggressive and hostile.

"Looking for a student. Kurt Hummel?"

The teen arches an eyebrow, her dark eyes narrow and fill up with suspicion. "Why?"

Melissa holds up a hand. "Just want to talk to him."

The student stays quiet, and Melissa gets the feeling she's being measured. The teen shrugs.

"Choir room. Follow the very feminine singing. You should hear it soon enough."

"Thank you," She nods and heads down the now emptying hallway. "Well that was fun. Being judged and apparently found wanting by someone who's not even 18."

She hears Nick laugh. "Welcome to High School."

"What would you know about it? You were home schooled."

"And I am quite glad I was."

Melissa stops briefly, asks one student to point in the direction of the choir room and gets what she needs, and continues down the hall before turning. "Ugh, maybe I should have found another way to talk to him. Being here just brings back memories."

"Couldn't be that bad."

"You were homeschooled."

"Whatever."

Melissa comes to a stop as she hears a faint voice, the way it carrying sounding like singing and she feels herself home in on it. She gets back to moving and within a few more feet she hears it better. Soft with a bit of feminity to it, but still enough for her trained ears to tell it's a male voice, and a familiar one at that tells her she's on the right track.

"I think this is him. I'm going to ask him to meet me somewhere...How far away are you?"

"About a half hour actually. Was running errands-"

"Meet me at a coffee place I passed on the way here. The Lima Bean. It might go better with two of us instead of one of us," she says as she follows the singing into a room and finds herself looking right at the person she was hunting for.

Light brown hair that was definitely styled, green eyes, pale skin... and just a couple inches shorter than her, so decent height. And gorgeous. Dressed very nicely too, in a purple and black, looking stylish and she could swear it was designer but she couldn't place the name. Which actually bothered her because all she wore was designer and she knew her designers.

"Is that him?" She hears Nick asks in a soft voice, as Kurt Hummel was finishing a section.

She releases a breath she didn't realize until now she was holding. "Yes. Meet me. Lima Bean. Later." She ends the call and just stands by the entrance, listening as he sings.

Kurt takes a drink from the bottled water now that he was done practicing. Mr Schuester had assigned glee club to sing a song about heart and tomorrow was his, Finn's, and Rachel's turn. He was taking the opportunity with most of the club leaving to practice his song before going home.

He also resists rolling his eyes, as he knows what Rachel is going to sing. Definitely going to bring his ipod and listen to his music, to save his ears and brain from the hell she is going to wreak upon them all. He'll ignore Blaine's reproachful looks too. He picks up his satchel, nodding to Brad, and turns to leave the choir room. He stops when he sees someone standing there. Immediately he looks her over, cataloging what he sees.

Blonde.

A couple inches taller than him.

Hazel eyes.

Slender.

She also has a considerable fashion sense, Kurt concedes. He recognizes the Alexander McQueen black trench coat and makes a note to look it up and see how much it costs and if he can replicate it, then notices red prada heels and the red prada dress she's wearing.

"Can I help you?" He says coolly now that he has seen and made note of what was needed. She may have good taste in fashion, but that does not mean anything.

Look at Santana. Although she's getting easier to deal with. While Rachel's becoming more hellish to deal with.

He supposes the universe had to do something to maintain balance.

"Kurt Hummel?" She asks with a smile. He raises an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Good. I'm Melissa Derringer. I came looking for you. I'd like to have a chat with you."

Despite himself, he's finding himself intrigued. "About what?"

"Your future," she says simply.

 **HIS FUTURE**. All he can think of it is in big capital letters. Because that's how it is.

He already knows his NYADA dreams are a bust. He doesn't even know why he's bothering to be part of the audition next week. They won't take him. His future is limited right now.

 _Stop. STOP. No need to go all depressed in front of a stranger. Need to wait until you're home and in your bedroom._ "I already have something lined up for it," he says, still keeping his tone cool.

"I don't doubt it. Someone with your talent you probably do. But how about you keep an open mind? I have something to offer you, that you may just like." Her smile doesn't disappear, and the words are tantalizing enough, keeping him hooked, intrigued.

"How would you know?" He keeps his voice cool, not wanting to seem too hopeful, to ready.

She shrugs. "I don't. But you'll never know if you don't see." The sound of a cell phone buzzes and she sighs. "I have to take that. But, please, I would like to talk to you. The Lima Bean, in an hour?"

"Fine," Kurt hears himself say. She nods, then answers her phone as she walks away. Kurt blinks as he realized he just committed to meeting a total stranger to talk about his future...

"Kurt?" Kurt pushes his thoughts away, then sees Blaine standing by the doorway now. Blaine glances from him to the now departing Melissa Derringer who had walked past him. Curiosity leaped into Blaine's eyes, but he only asked "Ready?"

"Hmm? Oh yes... do you mind if we stop by the Lima Bean a little later?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Later That Evening- Hudson-Hummel Residence**

Burt stands in the doorway to the kitchen, watching Carol and Kurt together. They were washing and drying the dishes from dinner. Finn had already left to go see Rachel.

He smiles as he sees Kurt laughs at something Carol says and he flicks some water at her.

As Carol starts to put a couple of the dishes away, Burt moves over from his spot, and joins them. He takes one dish from Carol, earning a smile. He kisses her cheek, and puts it in the cupboard.

"Good day today?" He asks Carol.

"Always," She kisses him softly. "You?"

He nods, and then glances at his son who was putting away the dish soap. "How did today go? Nothing earth shattering I hope?"

"We're talking about Glee Club here right?" Carol asks dryly.

Kurt grins and shrugs. "As far as I know, nothing has happened.. well.." He pauses. "Dad, I need to talk to you."

Worry starts to build.

"What happened?" He inwardly winces at the sharp tone.

"Everything's fine," Kurt says quickly. "Just need to talk to you about something Dad, that's all. You need to stop instantly worrying like that, your heart-"

"Is fine," Burt interrupts. "I should be allowed to worry without getting told not to."

"Do you need to talk to me to, Kurt, or this just a you and Burt thing?" Carol asks gently.

"A Dad and I thing," Kurt says just as gently, but with his usual honesty. The sharp brutal honesty that Kurt tends to use towards people tends to disappear around Carol, Burt notices, although he has noticed it come out once or twice in the past but that was when both he and Carol were figuring out what the boundaries were for their respective step children.

"All right sweetie, will you be able to tell me about it later?"

"Of course, just need-"

"I know," she smiles, and pats his arm. Burt leans down and kisses her again and then watches his wife walk out of the kitchen. He turns back to Kurt.

"What is it?"

 **Half Hour Later**

Burt wasn't sure he liked what he was currently hearing about from his son. Then again he'd been having a hard time hearing about anything involving Kurt and leaving Lima. He has Carol, he has his step son, but his boy... he knows his boy is turning into a man. And he's about to graduate soon. He knew Kurt has been wanting to leave Lima for years, and he doesn't blame him a bit. He blames this damn fucking town. He loves Lima, but Lima doesn't love his son, and because of this town his son is leaving him. Burt is trying to handle it. He thinks he's doing a good job. Just times like this, conversations likes this, make it hard. "So... they head-hunted you?"

Kurt nods, putting the milk jug back in the fridge. "It's an intriguing offer."

Intriguing. That means Kurt is actually thinking about it.

"And an alternative from NYADA," he adds.

Once again, Burt wishes he could storm into Pillsbury's office and ream her out for this NYADA or nothing thing. Then ream out Rachel Berry. But he can't do that. Well he could.. it wouldn't be the first time he stormed into that school, determined to make sure his kid got what he was right to have. But in the end, it was also his son's decision to focus on just NYADA. He has to let Kurt do this. As much as it sucks to do so.

"Have you talked to Rachel about it?" He asks curiously, knowing that the friendship between the two of them had started all of this, but he's also noticed that something... odd has happened in that friendship.

Kurt grimaces. "I only talk to Rachel if need be now. When she's here, or at Glee club."

"I thought things were on the mend after-"

"No."

Burt wants to ask, wants to press, to find out what made Kurt finally decide to end the friendship with Rachel, or if Rachel ended the friendship. Instinctively, he knows it was Kurt though. But the tone in how Kurt responded told him it was best not to push. He'll eventually find out. Kurt will tell him when he's ready.

"So what do you think?"

Burt blinks. "What do I think?"

His son's eyes meet his. "Yes. It's important."

"I think..." Burt didn't know what to say. He tries his best to say the right thing to his boy, but he knows his advice is crap at times. He sighs. "I would prefer college," he admits.

"I will. But I think Ms Derringer is also right. I need the experience. Blaine has tons of it... he plans on using it when he applies to colleges next year. I never went about getting the experience."

Because there was no way to get it in this fucking town. Christ. As much as he loves Lima, he really really hates it sometimes.

 **The Next Day- Hudson Hummel Household**

Kurt swallows the last of his orange juice as he hears Finn upstairs, running around, and of course trying to find all his stuff.

The usual morning chaos of Finn getting ready for school.

"Mom!"

"It's in your bedroom."

"But I can't-"

"In your bedroom, Finn."

Kurt shakes his head as he hears Finn continue to argue with his mom on where his things are. When things get quiet again, Kurt finally takes out his cell phone, and dials the number Ms Derringer gave him as he puts his plate and glass in the sink.

He gets the voicemail though.

"Oh hi, Ms Derringer. This is Kurt Hummel. I don't know when you'll hear this, but just wanted to ask if it was possible I could stop by and visit your group. I'll be at school but you can call me when during glee club today. I hope to hear from you." He ends the call and grabs his bag just as he hears Finn stomp down the stairs, apparently finally ready.

It was his dad's idea that he sees the actual group, meet others, get a longer feel, before he made a final decision. So hopefully Ms Derringer will agree to that.

 **Later That Day-Choir Room**

Blaine watches as Kurt hangs up his cell and then sits down next to him. No one's in the choir room yet, and the doors are closed. Their hands find each other with ease. They have a few minutes before everyone comes in. "What did she say?"

"She's up for me stopping by the theater tomorrow. Which is good, it's a Saturday. We don't have practice either," Kurt says in his quiet voice. Their knees bump against each other, and Kurt's leaning into him. Blaine always likes these moments that they can have in school. They don't get them often, and Kurt's usually quite reserved, (although sometimes that reserve breaks) so he treasures them. "Are you coming?"

Blaine raises an eyebrow. "You want me to?" Kurt gives him a look. The Of-Course-I-Do- look. Blaine knows all of Kurt's looks particularly well. "Okay."

"Good." Blaine checks the hallway, even with the doors closed, people still go back and forth. He doesn't see anyone going by so he presses a quick kiss on Kurt's cheek.

"You talked to your dad, right?"

Kurt nods. "He ultimately said it's my choice."

"Are you going to tell the others?"

Kurt stays silent for a minute, his green eyes darkening a little, but then shakes his head. "Not right now. It's not definite. It's just maybes, and we'll see's. I don't want anyone to know, and I asked Dad not to mention it to Finn yet." He pauses. "Especially if it all goes wrong. No point in letting people know now."

Blaine understands. While he's been able to integrate with New Directions pretty well(he's still leery about Finn... he accepted that apology, but he still thinks there was more to it), and he's careful around Rachel. He likes the girl, but she is quite insane at times. Plus there's the tension between Kurt and Rachel. His boyfriend still hasn't entirely forgiven Rachel, and Blaine is beginning to think he won't. As it is, that friendship was currently dead in the water. Kurt doesn't trust easily. When he does, he lets you in entirely. You give him any reason to lose that trust, he won't trust you again without a good reason. Blaine thanks God (While Kurt doesn't believe, he does) that he never lost Kurt's trust, especially in those stupid months in Dalton... The door opens and Kurt straightens in his chair.

While they are still close, they aren't as close as they were before the door opens. They still hold hands though. Quinn comes in first, flashes the both of them reserved smiles, then Tina and Mike come in, Puckerman comes in, grins at the two of them. He socks Blaine in the shoulder, calls him Dude, and then sits behind the two of them.

Blaine likes Puck.

Everyone else comes trickling in soon after that.

"All right," Blaine hears Mr Schuester exclaim coming in. "I believe it's Finn, Rachel and Kurt's turn for their songs. Who's up first?" Rachel instantly stands up (Of course) and Blaine notices a little movement. He glances over to see Kurt now has earbuds in his ears. He scowls at him. Despite everything going on, he should be polite. But Kurt doesn't look at him. Blaine knows if he does, Kurt will relent.

Blaine sighs but feels his hand squeezed. He settles in his chair as Rachel starts in on her song.

 **Parking Lot**

"Hey Hobbit." Blaine glances at Kurt, who rolls his eyes at Santana's call. They stop by Blaine's car. His baby. A 1967 dark red chevy impala. His mother got it for him his sweet sixteen.

"Yes, Santana?" He asks as he opens the passenger door to put his satchel in. He turns to face the Cheerio as Kurt puts in his satchel.

"I need to have a minute with Hummel."

"No you don't," Kurt says sharply.

Santana just rolls her eyes. "Did that woman find you?" She asks, her stance almost fight like, as if she's expecting a fight. Then again Santana's gotten in a couple since she came out. Well since she was forced out. The hockey guys haven't quite figured out it's not the guys of New Directions breaking their arms and legs.

"How do you know about that?" Kurt asks casually.

"Because she asked me where she could find Kurt Hummel." Santana shrugs. "I wasn't going to tell her anything at first, but my bullshit sense wasn't going off, so I figured she wasn't going to cause trouble."

"Ah. Well then, that was nice of you to direct her to me." And as expected in regards to the word nice, Santana scowls.

"I hadn't done my good deed for the month yet. Any problems with her?"

Kurt raises an eyebrow, and Blaine wonders why Santana would care. She hasn't been as defensive towards the two of them lately (She even shockingly apologized to Blaine a few days later.. at least he thinks she did. He didn't hear the word 'sorry', but the way she talked to him seemed like an apology.), but she still is the way she is. Plus, she's now not talking to Finn. Again. Something had happened AGAIN after their talk, only Kurt doesn't know and neither does Blaine. And neither boy plans on pressing the issue.

"No problems," Kurt says easily. "She just needed to talk."

"Right." Santana nods and then hurries off, calling out Brittany's name.

Blaine's heart aches as he watches how careful she is with Brittany, how she still has to fight in school, how he knows she's been stressed lately, and wants to help. But knows she won't want his help and will probably make cracks about his crappy record when it comes to helping. Look what happened when he tried to help Kurt. It ended up making him transfer to Dalton. Although deep down inside, where there is a selfish part of him that he rarely indulges, he's glad Kurt transferred during that period. He was able to help Kurt heal. He got a best friend, and he knew he annoyed some of the other Dalton boys by monopolizing Kurt's time there.

Which.. well was true.

"Blaine?" His thoughts scatter the moment he hears Kurt's voice. Then notices Kurt's in the passenger seat, looking like he was quite amused.

Kurt smirks. "I got your attention quick."

Blaine chuckles, then kisses Kurt, knowing they're blocked by a few cars and can afford the private moment. "You always do."


End file.
